Youth of the Nation
by Alybal19
Summary: Someone brings a gun to McKinley High, and life for the Glee club students will never be the same. Goes through the actual tragedy and the aftermath. Brittany/Santana are the main characters and couple this will be based on but all characters are used.
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day at McKinley

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED, I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS USED WITHIN THIS STORY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THOSE WHO OWN GLEE AND THE MUSIC I USE IN THE STORY! ~ Thank you.**

**_Hey everyone, so since Glee has been on hiatus I started writing my own little story about what would happen if someone brought a gun to McKinley High. I don't think this will ever happen on Glee, but if it did it would be such an interesting story line. And I know some of the stuff I used in this story are from upcoming episodes according to the promo, but this doesn't contain any real spoilers so don't worry. Hope you like it, and give me some feedback. The couples I know I'm going to use so far are - Brittany/Santana, Brittany/Artie, Puck/Lauren, Finn/Rachel, Finn/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Tina/Mike, Sam/Quinn, and I'll probably give Mercedes a love interest as well. _**

Santana Lopez stood at her locker, grabbing out the textbooks she needed for her first few classes. As she closed her locker she looked around the halls, a majority of her Glee Club peers stood near their lockers, their boyfriend or girlfriend just inches away from them; talking, smiling, holding hands. It made her sick, especially when her eyes fell on Brittany and Artie. Brittany was leaning down, whispering something in Arties ear and he was laughing.

After Regionals, Santana had broken up with Sam. It wasn't the fact that he continued to stare at Quinn everytime she walked by him or the fact that when ever they were making out he would stop her and say, "This just doesn't feel right," it was the fact that Santana couldn't stop looking at Brittany, and everytime her and Sam we're making out she couldn't get Brittany off her mind.

As she placed her books in the messanger bag that was thrown over her shoulder, she turned and headed down the hall, but before she made it two feet Brittany had stepped in her way.

"Hey," she said and Santana rolled her eyes as she looked over Brittany's shoulder and saw Artie looking at them. Once Artie saw that Santana was looking angrily at him he turned away and started talking to Mike Chang. She wouldn't tell Brittany this but even if she had been acting as though she didn't want to talk to Brittany, the truth was she was happier than ever when she just heard her voice.

"Hi," Santana replied looking back at Brittany.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend?" Brittany asked, shifting her backpack from one shoulder to the other.

"Just us, or with Cripple Mc Cripple pants?" Santana asked and Brittany smiled slightly.

"Be nice...And it'll just be us," she replied back.

"And we can talk - like really talk?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded.

"We can always talk Santana, you just never came up to me,"

"I know, I just needed some time to think,"

Just as Santana was about to tell Brittany she was sorry about everything she had said to her in the past few weeks Karofsky came from behind Brittany and tossed a slushie straight at Santana.

"Lesbo," he yelled loud enough for the whole hallway to hear, and continued to walk away.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked as she reached up to help Santana wipe the slushie of her face but Santana pushed her hand away and ran down the hall. Brittany looked at Artie who had a confused expression on his face. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "I gotta go check to see if shes's okay," she told him and he nodded.

"Okay I'll see you in class," he replied, and Brittany walked down the hall in the direction that Santana had ran.

"Makes a lot of sense,"

"No wonder she sleeps around,"

"That's just gross,"

"Guess Ms. Perfect, isn't so perfect,"

Brittany heard multiple people whisper things about Santana as she walked down the hall. She wanted to punch everyone of them which was a surprise because she wasn't usually a violent person.

**_So that was the first chapter, I know it was a little short, Ill try to make the chapters longer. Let me know what you think, give me some feedback and if you'd like to give me ideas as to what you might want to see in this story let me know. :D_**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Cut is the Deepest

**_ONCE AGAIN - I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING USED IN THIS STORY!ALL RIGHTS GO TO THOSE WHO OWN THE SHOW GLEE AND ANY OF THE MUSIC USED IN THIS STORY. :D_**

**I know this chapter is short, I promise the chapters will get longer. Tell me what you think, feedback is great. And thank you to all of you who have submitted reviews, or favorites this story so far. It means a lot. Also I think I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I will also be using Will/Emma as a couple too. **

All of a sudden as Brittany walked down the hall a loud gun blast filled the hallways. Everyone crouched down to the ground, and than began running every which way towards an exit, screaming.

"Santana?" Brittany yelled through the crowd, but there was no response. She pushed against the people who were going the opposite way in search of Santana.

"Brittany!" she heard Artie yell and she looked back at him to see Mike grabbing the handle bars of his wheel chair and turning him away.

"Attention, attention everyone. The school is on lockdown. Please proceed to the nearest classroom and follow the safety procedures," Mr. Figgins said over the intercom nervously.

Brittany continued to push through the crowd until she reached the girls restroom. She swung the door open to see Santana sitting on the floor, her knees to her chest, and he hand on her left shoulder. Brittany saw that Santana's hand was covered in a red liquid and she wasn't sure if it was blood or the red slushie Karofsky had thrown on her. Brittany locked the bathroom door behind her and moved towards Santana who she now noticed was shaking.

Another gun shot went off, and Brittany jumped away from the door as Santana screamed. She sat down next to Santana and grabbed hold of her right hand.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked and Santana looked up at her with tears in her eyes. She moved her hand away from her shoulder to reveal the blood stained tear in her shirt and the blood on her hands. "You were shot?" Brittany asked in a worried tone.


	3. Chapter 3: Closer to the Edge

_**Hey, so hopefully this chapter is long. Sometimes I can't tell, but I tried to make it longer than I usually do. I tried to post it two days ago, and than again yesterday but there was something up with the Sign In page, so here it is. I want to thank all of you for reading my story, and I hope you like it. Give me some feedback on how I can make my story better or what you'd like to see happen in the story.**_

**AND ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE USED IN THIS STORY, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE OWNERS OF THE TELEVISION SHOWS AND MUSIC I USE IN THIS! :D Thank You.**

Mr. Schuester locked the door to the Glee Club room and turned around to see thirty or so students packed into the room. He saw that all but two of his Glee club students were there within the crowd. Finn holding Quinn who was shaking hysterically and Rachel who was crying hysterically into his shoulder, Puck and Lauren holding hands, Sam with his head in his hands, Artie yelling something about not being able to walk and Mike trying to calm him down, Kurt; who had recently recently returned to McKinley High after the Warblers Regional loss holding hands and talking with Mercedes and Tina. The only two he didn't see were Brittany and Santana.

"Where are Brittany and Santana?" he asked and Rachel let out a loud cry that caused the entire group of students to look at her, except for Artie who looked down at the ground in sadness.

"San-Santana was shot," Rachel weeped and the room went silent.

"What!" Puck yelled as he let go of Lauren's hand and stood up, angrily. He may have stopped hooking up with Santana, but he still saw her as a friend and never wanted her to get hurt.

"It's all my fault," Rachel began and the whole room looked at her, slightly confused. "I know you all probably think I'm being a drama queen and trying to make this all about me, but it really is my fault," she continued but paused as she began to cry again. "The student who shot Santana, was the boy that Mr. Ryerson had touched inappropriately just before he got fired, Hank Saunders. He was trying to shoot me, and for some reason Santana stepped in front of me," Rachel continued before letting out another loud weep and Finn pulled her closer to him and looked as though he was whispering something in her ear to calm her down.

"And Brittany went after her right after Karofsky slushied Santana and she ran off to the bathroom," Artie added in, "I don't know where she is,"

Mr. Schuester ran his hand back and forth on the back of this neck. "Everyone in here is okay, right?" he asked not knowing what else to say "No ones hurt?" he continued. The room was silent, which he took as a yes. "Does anyone need to talk?" he asked and he heard Puck grunt from where he still stood.

"Talk, talk? Mr. Schu some psychopath brought a gun to school, and our friends are probably hurt and all we are gonna do is sit here and talk?" Puck said angrily, "I'm gonna kill that creep; him and Karofsky. Im sure Karfosky had something to do with this, he instigates everything. He probably said something to piss that kid off even more than he already was," Puck said and the whole room went silent as they all thought to themselves - had they played a part in what had happened today.

Lauren pulled Puck down into his seat and held his hand, "Calm down," she said and Mr. Schuester walked over and placed a hand on Pucks shoulder

"We are all gonna be fine, and I don't want any of you thinking that you played a part in what happened today," Mr. Schuester said looking over at Rachel who he could tell felt responsible for the shooting. He wasn't so sure they were all going to be fine, and he worried about where Santana and Brittany were and if they were okay, and he worried about Emma and whether she was okay.

**_[Girls Bathroom]_**

Brittany sat on the floor next to Santana whose head was resting on her shoulder. Her eyes half closed.

"You can't fall asleep Santana," Brittany said trying to get her to sit up.

"But I'm tired," Santana said almost inaudibly. She flinched in pain, and Brittany took off the scarf she had around her neck, "What are you doing?" Santana asked as Brittany reached over and wrapped the scarf under Santana's arm and around her shoulder. Santana flinched as Brittany tightened the scarf and tied it into a knot.

"Sorry," she said finishing up, "Its to try and stop you from losing so much blood," she repeated and Santana gave her a confused look.

"How do you know this?" Santana asked slightly confused as to why Brittany seemed smart all of a sudden.

"They say television doesn't teach you anything," Brittany said with a smile as Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder again. "We should sing, try and get your mind of the pain and to try and keep you up,"

"I'd rather sing a song about how I'm feeling right now, theres no denying I've been shot and might die in here,"

"Don't say that," Brittany said looking down at the ground.

"It's true," Santana replied.

"You're my best friend Santana, sometimes it seems like your more than that, I can't lose you, I wouldn't be able to deal with it," Brittany told her.

"I love you," Santana said to her.

"I love you too," Brittany said holding Santana's hand again. "So what do you wanna sing?" she asked.


	4. Update

Hey just wanted to thank everyone for reading my fanfic. Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow night or Sunday. :D thank you. And wooott Glee comes back on Tuesday :D.


	5. Chapter 4: Youth of the Nation

Ahh! Thank you guys for reading, it really means alot, I kind of want to make a trailer to put on youtube or have someone else make it for me for this fan fic so I can get it out there and have more people read it. So if any of you know anyone who is willing to do that let me know, I'll ask around on youtube if you don't. Let me know what you think, and who's excited for Tuesday and an all new ep of Glee :D.

DONT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE!

**[Glee Club Classroom]**

_Finn:_

_Last day of the rest of my life_

_Puck:_

_I wish I would've known cause I didn't kiss my momma goodbye_

_Artie:_

_Didn't tell her that I loved her, how much I cared_

_Kurt:_

_Thank my pops for all the talks and all the wisdom he shared_

_Mike:_

_Unaware I just did what I always do, same routine before I skate of to school_

**[Girl's Bathroom]**

_Santana:_

_But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest, instead of taking the test I took two to the chest_

**[Glee Club Classroom]**

_Mercedes:_

_Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming_

_Tina:_

_Everybody was running but I couldn't hear nothing_

_Rachel:_

_Except a gun blast, it happened so fast, I didn't really know this kid but I sat by him in class_

**[Gym]**

_Karofsky:_

_Maybe this kid was reaching out for love_

[Glee Club Classroom]

_Sam:_

_Or maybe for a second he forgot who he was_

_Quinn:_

_Maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged, whatever it was I know it's because -_

_All:_

_We are we are, the youth of the nation. We are we are the youth of the nation. We are we are, the youth of the nation. We are we are, the youth of the nation_

**[Glee Club Classroom]**

Finn looked down at Rachel who was squeezing him tightly, tears still falling down her face but she was no longer shaking or sniffling.

_Finn:_

_Little Suzie she was only twelve, she was given the world with every chance to excel_

_Finn and Rachel:_

_Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell, she may act kind of proud but no respect for herself_

**[Girls Bathroom]**

Brittany looked over at Santana whose head was resting on her shoulder, her eyes closing. Brittany felt her eyes watering up but she held back the tears.

_Brittany:_

_She finds love in all the wrong places, the same situations just different faces, changed up the pace since her daddy left her, too bad he never told her she deserved much better._

**[Glee Club Classroom]**

Sam picked up his head from his hands and looked over at Quinn who was sitting next to Finn, but his arms were no longer around her but Rachel. Quinn looked over at Sam with sadness in her eyes, but Sam looked away quickly.

_Sam:_

_Johnny boy always played the fool_

Puck held Laurens hand tighter.

_Puck:_

_He broke all the rules so you would think he was cool._

_Kurt:_

_He was never really one of the guys_

_Kurt and Mike:_

_No matter how hard he tried_

**[Gym]**

_Karofsky:_

_Often thought of suicide, it's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends_

**[Glee Club Classroom]**

Artie looked down at his cellphone once again, he knew that it wasn't safe to use your phone while in this situation but he needed to know if Brittany was okay, he had texted her but she hadn't answered back.

_Artie:_

_He put his life to an end they might remember him them, you cross the line and theres not turning back, told the world how he felt with the sound of a gat_

_All:_

_We are we are, the youth of the nation. We are we are, the youth of the nation. We are we are, the youth of the nation, We are we are, the youth of the nation_

**[Girls Bathroom]**

"You gotta keep your eyes open Santana," Brittany said as Santana's eyes began to close even more.

"But it hurts, and I'm tired," she said almost inaudibly.

"You can't fall asleep, just stay away and talk to me, we'll be okay soon," she told her.

"I'm sorry about every rude thing I've ever said to you," Santana said and she grabbed her shoulder in pain.

"We have to get you out of here," Brittany said looking at the pain on Santana's face.

"But what if he's out there?" she asked and just as she did multiple gun shots went off in the hallway outside the bathroom door.


	6. Chapter 5: Dare You To Move Pt 1

**Thank you all again for reading, and giving me your advice on what you would like to see happen with this story, I will definetly consider everything you have all said. :D**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE! But I wish I did so I could have the 90 minute episode get here already! lol.**

**And Im super excited for one of the songs they are singing in the next episode, I wont say it cause I don't wanna spoil anything but I love it haha, and no its not the Lady Gaga song, though I do like that song too.**

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes after the two gun shots went off outside the girls bathroom Principal Figgins came over the intercom.<p>

"Attention students and teachers, the lockdown is now over, please follow the directions of your fellow police officers, the school will be closed until further notice,"

"We can get you out of here now," Brittany said looking over at Santana only to notice her eyes were completely closed now. "Oh God," Brittany said holding the tears back again. She stood up quickly and unlocked the bathroom door before walking back over to Santana and putting one arm underneath her arm and the other underneath her knees and picking her up off the ground. She walked towards the door and reached from under Santana's knees to grab the handle to the door and pulled it open, kicking it with her foot and stepped out into the crowded hallway. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Keep it moving," a cop yelled before walking over to Brittany and Santana.

"Is she okay?" he asked and Brittany gave him a look that said 'Are you kidding me?' before shaking her head.

"No she was shot, and I tried to keep her up but -," she said before stopping and looking down at Santana. "I-is she dead?" she asked and the cop put his hand to Santana's neck.

"No, I can feel a pulse, a faint one but it's there," he said before pulling his radio off his belt buckle "We've got a gun shot victim in the third hallway who is unconcious, send a paradmedic in immediately," he said over the radio and he watched as Brittany shifter her weight to the other side.

"Got it cheif," someone replied back.

"I can take her off your hands," the cop said and Brittany shook her head. "Does she have any family I can call?" the cop asked, he could tell Brittany felt responsible for her friend and he wanted to try and get her mind away from that.

"Her mom, she's in California though - for work," she replied, "But her number is 419-231-5356 if you need to call her," she said and the cop took out a piece of paper and wrote the number down on the paper. "Would it be okay if I was to go to the hospital with her? She has no one right now, and I don't want her to be alone," Brittany said and the cop gave her a nervous look before two paramedics came running down the hall with a stretcher. They stopped right infront of the cop and Brittany and quickly grabbed Santana from Brittany's hands and placed her on the strecher.

As they were getting Santana fastened to the stretcher the cop turned to one of the paramedics and whispered something in his ear. The paramedic looked up at Brittany and then back at the cop. "She can ride in the ambulance, but as far as being able to see her in the hospital, we'd have to check with her mother first, to make sure it is alright to have anyone there before she arrives and if she's okay with it than there should be no problem," he said outloud and she nodded and followed them as they began to push Santana down the hallway, students still stopped to look at the situation in front of them; whispering, covering their mouths in shock, crying. It felt like a different school than this morning to Brittany. As they walked down the hallway Brittany saw the entire Glee club standing to the side and watching as the paramedics walked by, she saw Rachel begin to cry hysterically and grab Finn tightly. She wasn't sure why out of all the Glee club students Rachel was the mose distressed over the situation but the thought passed quickly by as she saw Artie staring at her with what seemed to be angry eyes. She turned away quickly not wanting to face any more of the Glee kids for the day and focused on the floor as they drew closer to the exit.


	7. Chapter 6: Dare You To Move Pt 2

**Heres a new chapter :D, Glee in two days! Ahh, can't wait. This episode looks epic. Anyways. Hope this chapter is okay, let me know what you think. And for those of you who keep reviewing, thank you so much your feed back is what keeps me writing. If you know of any good fan fics for Glee I should check out let me know :D. Also if you'd like to see me write another fan fic give me some ideas as to what you would like to see and I'll try and get another Glee fan fic up here, but don't worry this one will be going on for a while. **

* * *

><p>"Emma," Mr. Schuester yelled as he exited McKinley High and saw her standing on the top step contimplating whether or not to hold the reeling as she walked down them. She turned around with puffy red eyes and a large smile came across her face, "Will!" she yelled and she ran up to him; giving him a large, strong hug. "Did you hear about Santana?" she asked and he nodded. She backed away from him and looked around to make sure no students were around and whispered "They said another two students were shot, one was the shooter but I'm not sure who the other student was, are the rest of your Glee clubbers okay?"<p>

"If you mean okay in no physical damage, then yes. I don't know how any of these kids are going to get over this, I don't know how I'm going to get over this," he said and she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"You son of a bitch," someone screamed from the bottom of the stairs and Mr. Schuester saw Puck grabbing Karofsky by the collar of his shirt and throwing him down to the ground. Puck was able to throw a few punches to Karofsky's face before he and Emma made it down the stairs and managed to pull Puck of him. He grabbed Puck by the shoulder and dragged him away leaving Karofsky bleeding from the nose on the ground.

"Calm down," he said quietly to him and Emma followed quickly behind. "Haven't you noticed that violence solves nothing,"

Puck twisted away from Mr. Schuester and managed to get free of his hold. He looked angrily over Mr. Schuesters shoulder to Karofsky who was now getting himself off the ground.

"That kid deserves what's coming to him," he said looking back at Mr. Schuester. "I swear if Santana di-, if anything happens I will kill him," he said and walked away towards Lauren who was leaning against his car. He grabbed hold of her hand and kissed her on the lips before they both got into his car and drove away.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled from the bottom of the steps and Kurt ran quickly into his out streched arms. "I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered in his ear before Kurt backed away and smiled at him.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked and Blaine gave him a confused look.

"I could have a life changing oppurtunity and I would still miss it just to make sure you were okay," he said and Kurt playfully slapped him on the chest.

"You will not miss a life changing oppurtunity for me," he said pointing a finger at Blaine as Blaine jokingly rubbed his chest.

"Yes I would," he told him, "Cause I love you,"

Kurt's face went completly pale as he registered what Blaine said. "You what?" he asked as though he hadn't heard him, but he had heard him perfectly clear.

"You know what I said, don't make me say it again," he said with a laugh.

"I love you too," Kurt said but his voice was quiet. Not only was Blaine the first boy had kissed, he was his first boyfriend, his first actual love and he wasn't sure what love was suppose to feel like but if what he felt everytime he was with Blaine was love than he could love Blaine forever.

"Oh thank God," Kurt heard his father Burt Hummel say loudly from behind Blaine and Blaine moved out of the way so Burt could hug his son. "Are you okay? Your first day back and this... Was it that damn Karofsky kid, is Finn okay?" multiple questions came out of Burt's mouth as he backed away and Kurt noticed Finn's mom running down the sidewalk.

"I'm fine dad, an so is-," Kurt began to say before Finn came up from behind him and gave Burt a hug as well before his mom almost tumbled him to the ground in a hug.

"I'm so glad you two are okay," she said going towards Kurt for a hug, and Finn looked up to see Rachel hugging her parents not too far away. She looked at him and he smiled slightly and he could make out her mouthing the words 'Thank you' before walking away with her parents. He looked up at Quinn who was talking to Sam and realized that weeks ago he thought he had felt fireworks go off when he kissed her but today he felt like it was his responsiblilty to protect Rachel and not really Quinn. He stared at her for minutes before he felt his mom grab his arm and pull him away, and not once did she look up at him.

Mercedes, Mike, and Tina stood in a circle with their family all talking, hugging, and crying and all Mercedes could think about as she looked around at the students of McKinley and their parents was how a day so horrible can bring everyone together.


	8. Chapter 7:Waiting on the World to Change

**Okay so I think this is the longest chapter I have made so far, so I hope you like it. I loved yesterday's episode of Glee it was amazing :D. What did you think? My favorite two quotes were Santana: "I gotta gay. Go! Go...I've gotta go," and than Brittany and Santana's whole conversation at their lockers and when Brittany was like "I do love you, clearly you don't love you as much as I do or you'd put on this shirt and dance with me,". I like how they are showing both of their points of views on the relationship now. Anyways, tell me what you thought of the episode and what you thought of this chapter, feedback is great :D!**

* * *

><p>Brittany had been sitting in the waiting room of the Emergency Room at Lima City Hospital for over an hour and she still had not heard any word back from the doctors. She had noticed only after the doctors took Santana away that her brand new white shirt was completly covered in blood. She had tried to wipe it off with a paper towel from the bathroom but it was useless. So she now sat covered in blood in the waiting room full of people and some of the parents and their children would not stop looking at her.<p>

"Brittany," she heard a familiar voice call her name and she looked up to see Mr. Schuester walking towards her, the rest of the glee club and Emma following behind. She stood up and he gave her a hug even after noticing the blood on her shirt. "How is she?" he asked backing away and Brittany shrugged. She looked at her fellow glee clubbers one by one, their facial expressions were all the same - worried. She had never seen any of them show emotion towards Santana and she understood why, after all the mean things she always said about all of them. She wondered what Santana would say if she saw all of them here right now. But the problem was she wasn't there, she was fighting to stay alive.

"Here," she saw Rachel hold a black t-shirt out infront of her. "Figured you might need this."

"Thanks," Brittany replied grabbing the shirt from her hand.

"One of few that doesn't have any animals on it," Rachel said with a laugh but the smile on her face quickly faded.

Finally Brittany's eyes fell on Artie's. He was looking up at her with sadness in his eyes, it was nothing like the look he had given her earlier. A part of her knew however that Artie's pain had nothing to do with Santana being shot.

"I'm gonna go change," she said looking back at the rest of the group. She walked away and they all took up the empty seats that filled the Emergency Room. When she got to the hospital bathroom she stepped inside and closed the door, locking it quickly afterwards. She placed Rachel's shirt on the hook attached to the door and pulled her white t-shirt over her head. She looked down at the shirt in her hands and her throat began to tighten. She had not cried once today, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to force the tears back anymore. She grabbed the black t-shirt off the hook, placing the white one in its place and pulled it over her head. The tears began to fall down her face and she walked towards the toilet placing the toilet cover down before sitting on it and beginning to cry.

[Emergency Room]

As Puck looked around the emergency room he realized that pretty much every gender, nationality, and age was in the room. He wondered how many of these people were waiting on loved ones who would leave in just a few hours and how many were waiting on the news to hear that their child or relative had passed away. Life was unfair and today Puck had realized that. Sure Santana could be a bitch, but she mostly stated the truth - things that people were too afraid to say themselves. She shouldn't be fighting for her life when people like Karofsky are able to walk around without a scratch. Right across from him only a few feet away he noticed the parents and brother of one of his football team mates, he had heard that another student had been shot but he didn't know it was someone he knew. Right next to him, Puck heard Mr. Schuester mumbling a song under his breath.

Mr. Schuester

One, two, one, two, three

To try and get his mind of the situation he joined in on the song, which he was pretty sure Mr. Schuester intended for.

**_Puck_**

_Me and all my friends_

_We're all misunderstood_

_They say we stand for nothing and_

_There's no way we ever could_

_**Mercedes**_

_Now we see everything that's going wrong_

_With the world and those who lead it_

_We just feel like we don't have the means_

_To rise above and beat it_

_**All**_

_So we keep waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

_We keep on waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

**_Finn_**

_It's hard to beat the system_

_When we're standing at a distance_

_So we keep waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

_**Rachel and Quinn**_

_Now if we had the power_

_To bring our neighbors home from war_

_They would have never missed a Christmas_

_No more ribbons on their door_

_And when you trust your television_

_What you get is what you got_

_Cause when they own the information, oh_

_They can bend it all they want_

_**All**_

_That's why we're waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

_We keep on waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

_**Artie**_

_It's not that we don't care,_

_We just know that the fight ain't fair_

_So we keep on waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

Brittany walked back from the bathroom and found the Glee club singing and the rest of the Emergency Room clapping along to the song. She stood where she was for a minute until joining in song with them and taking a seat between Rachel and Mr. Schuester.

_**All**_

_And we're still waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

_We keep on waiting waiting on the world to change_

_One day our generation_

_Is gonna rule the population_

_So we keep on waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

_We keep on waiting_

_Waiting on the world to change_

Smiles spread across all their faces, which was what Mr. Schuester was hoping for, but just minutes after they stopped singing a doctor headed in their direction and Brittany stood up to hear the news.

"We tried getting in contact with her mother and she let us know that it is okay to release medical information to you right now since she can not be here and you have been with the family since you were a child," he began but this didn't interest Brittany, she just wanted to know what was going on with Santana. "We were able to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding, but she lost a lot of blood and lost conciusness and as of right now we do not know when or if she will wake up,"

"But she will wake up right?" Brittany asked, her voice cracking and Rachel stood up and grabbed hold of her hand for comfort. "You're a doctor, doctor's fix everything," she said holding back tears - she was never really the person to cry infront of anyone. The truth was Santana was the only one who had ever seen her cry besides her family.

"Like I said we a unsure, but there is a definte chance she will pull through this and wake up, she is a very strong girl," he told her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Can I see her?" she asked.

"Well we have to move her to an Intensive Care Unit part of the hospital, but once we have found her a room than you will be able to see her," he said but then looked behind Brittany, "Unfortunately her mother did not give me any further information on who is allowed to see her so for right now only family and close friends are allowed," he said and then walked away.

"How can her mother not consider us Santana's close friends? We are like family..." Mercedes asked, but Brittany knew Santana's mom, and the only reason her mom even remembered Brittany was because like the doctor said she had been friends of Santana's since they were babies, before Santana's dad left and before her mom began to focus all of her attention on her work and men and hardly paid any attention to Santana. It was no surprise that her mom would most likely not show up, but Brittany was not about to tell the Glee club that, Santana never liked her life to be out in the open and that is why she tended to pick on everyone and always focus the attention on anyone but herself - she was the complete opposite of her mother.


	9. Chapter 8: Never Say Never

**I know this chapter isn't longer, but I promise the next chapter will be. Thank you all for your feed back :D and I could definitely see Brittany and Santana performing this song on Glee :D [No it's not the Bieber song so don't worry] lol. Actually I think this should be the song for when Brittany and Artie break up and she goes with Santana :D. lol**

* * *

><p>Brittany stood in the threshold of the door staring at Santana who lie motionless on her hospital bed. The doctors said they were unsure when or if she would wake up but Brittany knew she would be by her side the whole time, that was if she could actually enter the room first. She took a few deep breathes before stepping inside the room. She walked towards the bed and noticed the many wires that were attached to her. Brittany knew if Santana was awake right now she would have cursed the nurse out even if what ever wires that were connected to her were saving her life.<p>

_**[Hours Earlier]**_

"I'm okay with you being with Artie you know," Santana had said, as she gasped for air. The blood loss was causing her to become light headed and anxious. Brittany could tell just by the look on Santana's face that she didn't mean it; her face was full of sadness and hurt and even Brittany knew it wasn't because of the pain from her shoulder, but the fact that she even said it meant something to Brittany. The difference now was that she was unsure how she even felt about her and Artie's relationship, she cared about him but not as much as she did for Santana and the whole time they had been sitting in the bathroom together she had not once thought of Artie until Santana brought him up.

"I'm not so sure I'm okay with it thought," she replied.

Santana looked at her with a confused expression across her face, "What do you mean?"

"I-" she began to say but just as she opened her mouth Mr. Figgin's came over the intercom and announced that the school was no longer in lock down, and by the time she looked back at Santana to let her know it was time to go, she realized she was passed out.

_**[Present Time]**_

Brittany grabbed hold of Santana's hand as she sat down in the chair next to her bed and intertwined her fingers with her own. She looked at Santana for a few minutes before she began to sing lyrics to a song she had heard on the radio the night before.

_**Brittany**_

_ Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

It was easy for Arite to pass for a patient being in the wheel chair, so no one questioned him as he got on the elevator and went up to the Intensive Care Unit where he had heard the doctor tell Brittany they were moving Santana. When he finally got to the room she was placed in he stayed in the corner next to the door so only he could see Brittany but she wouldn't be able to see him. He heard her singing a song by the Fray and leaned forward to see Brittany holding Santana's hand. He quickly realized the way she was staring at Santana, and recognized that he had seen this expression on Brittany's face many times when she was with him, but the difference was the way she was looking at Santana was much more intense. She was in love with her and he could simply read it off of her face.

_**Brittany/Artie**_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_**Artie**_

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_**Brittany**_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_To steady your hand_

_**Brittany/Artie**_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_Time, time, time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

Artie turned away from the door, unable to keep himself from feeling angry about the situation, he did not want to lash out at Brittany, especially under the circumstances. So he made his way down the hall and back to the elevator to go back to his friends who were waiting for him in the Emergency Waiting Room

_**Brittany/Artie**_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

Brittany let go of Santana's hand and climbed into the bed next to her. She wasn't sure the doctors would approve or if it was safe, but she needed comforting and being close to Santana gave her that comfort even if she wasn't awake.

_**Brittany**_

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

**_Artie_**

Don't let me go

**_Brittany_**

_Don't let me go_

**_Artie_**

_Don't let me go_

**_Brittany_**

_Don't let me go_

**_Artie_**

_Don't let me go_

**_Brittany_**

_Don't let me go_

**_Artie_**

_Don't let me go_

**_Brittany_**

_Don't let me go_

**_Artie_**

_Don't let me go_

**_Brittany_**

_Don't let me go_

**_Artie_**

_Don't let me go_

_**Brittany**_

_Don't let me go_

"Where were you?" Finn asked as Artie came rolling back into the Emergency Room.

"In the bathroom," he lied and he followed the rest of the group as they exited the building. Will holding Emma's hand, Finn holding Rachel's, Quinn holding Sam's, Mike holding Tina's, Puck holding Lauren's, Kurt holding Blaine's, and Brittany up in the room with Santana holding her hand. He wasn't the only one who didn't have a hand to hold. Mercedes didn't either, but that didn't make him feel any less lonely.


	10. Chapter 9: Glitter In The Air

**Tell me this song is so Brittana... lol I want Santana to sing it to Brittany. :D [Just remove the spaces to view it: [ http : / / www . youtube. com/ watch?v=rOV6I4fYnvQ&feature=player_embedded ]**

**Okay so I think this is the longest chapter I have done so far that didn't involve lyrics to a song so hope that you like it. **

**Anyone hear Santana's version of "Songbird" for this weeks ep of Glee? I love it, and you can hear such emotion in her voice. Im sure its about Brittany and that just makes it 10 million times better. Lol. Anyways hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think. I think it's the best one, but what's your opinion?**

* * *

><p>Brittany sat in the chair next to Santana's hospital bed, her head resting on her hand as she watched a cartoon that was on the television hanging from the ceiling. She hadn't slept much in the past few days she had been there, only a few minutes at a time, because she either saw a vision of a gun in her dreams or thought she had heard Santana move. She hadn't eaten in days and the light headedness was starting to get to her but she would not leave the room until Santana was awake; luckily the bathroom was connected to the room and a nurse had brought her a cup for water if she needed any. She had called her parents several times since she was there and let them know she was okay. They understood that her bestfriend was in the hospital and she didn't want to leave her side so they didn't force her to come home.<p>

"Brittany," she heard someone say, and she looked over at Santana who still lay motionless on her bed, but she hadn't moved an inch from the position she had been in for the past few days. She looked over towards the door and saw Rachel standing in the threshold.

"Hey, how'd you get up here?" she asked as Rachel walked in with two containers in her hand.

"I convinced the doctors that they needed to let me come up here since I was the reason she was shot, and I needed proof that she was okay so I could sleep again," she replied and Brittany gave her a confused look. "She didn't tell you?" she asked and Brittany shook her head.

"Tell me what?"

"The bullet was intended for me, but for some reason Santana had pushed me out of the way, and was unable to dodge the bullet herself. I feel so awful,"

Rachel handed Brittany the two containers in her hand, "I figured you might be hungry, it's just some pasta salad and some cookies for dessert," she said and Brittany took the containers from her hand and set them on the table next to her.

"Thank's I'm starving," she said opening the container that held the cookies and took two out before placing the lid back on. This made Rachel laugh, she wished she could be like Brittany; a child at heart, it would make life so much easier but Rachel could tell that even life wasn't easy for Brittany right now as she sat in the same hospital chair day after day paitiently waiting for her friend to wake up, not even knowing if she would. Rachel took a seat next to Brittany and grabbed a cookie out of the container.

"You care a lot about her, don't you?" she asked looking over at Santana's motionless body than back at Brittany.

"I love her," Brittany said a moment of silence after the question Rachel had asked, but she than regretted what she had said. She hadn't told anyone that, not even Santana and now she had just told someone she barely ever talked to without them even asking. "I just wish I could tell her that," she continued figuring it was too late to take what she had said back since it was already out in the open.

"She'll wake up Brittany don't worry, like the doctor said she is a strong girl," Rachel told her, trying to make her feel better. The truth was she hoped Santana did wake up, she couldn't deal with the guilt of what had happened, she especially couldn't deal with the guilt of lying to Brittany and getting her hopes up.

All of a sudden the two heard a cough and they looked up to see Santana slightly sitting up, her eyes open looking around the room. Rachel stood up quickly and grabbed the cup of water that she figured was Brittany's off the table next to her and walked over to Santana handing it to her and Santana took a large sip before handing an empty cup back to Rachel.

"I'll get you some more," Rachel said walking towards the bathroom and Brittany stood up and walked towards the bed.

"Hey," Santana said in a raspy voice, smiling as she looked up at Brittany.

"Hey," Brittany replied back, tears of joy filling up in her eyes and she couldn't hold them back.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom and smiled at the two of them holding the cup out to Brittany. "I'm going to go let the doctors know that she's up, they probably want to know," she said and Brittany grabbed the cup out of her hand and handed it to Santana. Rachel walked out of the room and turned down the hallway.

"How long have you been here?" Santana asked taking another large gulp of water and handing the cup back to Brittany who placed it on the table behind her before turning back to face Santana.

"Three days," she replied wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"I've been out for that long?" Santana asked her voice sounded almost normal again.

Brittany nodded, "Your mom wanted to be here,"

"Right,"

"The Glee club and my parents send their love,"

Santana knew what Brittany was doing; even while she was unconcious she had heard everything that was going on in the room around her. She wasn't suprised that Brittany wouldn't know that was possible, so she was unsure if she really wanted to let Brittany know she had heard everything she had said or everything she had been watching on the television the past few days. Brittany was trying to stray away from saying anything that she would regret.

"Brittany?"

"How do you feel?"

"Brittany?"

"Are you in pain?"

"Brittany!" Santana yelled as loud as her body would let her without causing her any pain and Brittany finally realized she was talking to her.

"Huh?" she said as if just coming out of a daze,

"I love you too," she replied which caused Brittany to blush.

"You - you heard that?" she asked shifting her eyes away from Santana.

"I've heard everything, including you singing. I must say it needs a little work," she said with a laugh.

"Shut up," Brittany said with a smile, about to playfully hit Santana on the arm, but stopped herself too afraid that she might hurt her.

"I'm only kidding, I love your singing," she said and the two of them laughed until Rachel walked back in the room.

"Now you better not make me regret saving your life," Santana said as Rachel stood next to the bed on the opposite side of Brittany, Rachel looked down at the ground for a few seconds until looking back up at her.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry, I don't know how I will repay you," Rachel said her eyes watering up.

"You don't owe me anything," she replied back sincerly.

"Well I guess I could talk to Artie for you guys if you wanted me to,"

Brittany and Santana shared a confused look before looking at Rachel, "What do you mean?" they said simultaneously.

"Oh that's right, you wouldn't know," Rachel said in realization, "Well I heard him talking to Mercedes and Mike the other day about how he saw Brittany holding you hand while you were asleep, and that she was singing romanticly to you and that she was probably going to leave him for you. You know how our Glee Club is, rumors spread like wild fire," she finished.

"If your boyfriend puts me out of the closet before I'm able to come out myself I will recripple his ass so that not even his mouth can't move," Santana said looking at Brittany and the three of them laughed. Santana had not changed one bit.

"I'll talk to him don't worry," Rachel told them and then looked down at her phone to check the time. "Well I've got to get going, I have to meet up with Finn. Get out of here soon okay, we need you back in Glee and school starts back up tomorrow,"

"Oh joy," Santana said before realizing the second part of what Rachel had said, "Wait? You and Finn? Alot happens when your unconscious, huh?" she said and Rachel smiled before turning around and walking out the door, disappearing down the hallway.

"Enjoy the food," she called back and then she was gone.

"Did she say we need you back in Glee? I think that's the nicest and first none selfish thing she's ever said to anyone," Santana said looking at Brittany who laughed as she took hold of Santana's hand and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Go get something to eat, I know you haven't left this room at all in the past few days and I don't need you ending up in here too," Santana said and Brittany nodded standing up and walking to the door.

"I'll get you something too," she said and then walked out the door.

Santana looked up at the ceiling as she took deep breathes, laying back down on the bed. Her eyes began to fill up with tears and she began to cry so many emotions were running through her mind right now and she didn't know what to do. Happy that her and Brittany were on good terms again and that a relationship was more possible now, in pain because of her shoulder, scared that Artie was going to put her out of the closet and she couldn't return to school without people talking about her, and sad that she ever had to experience something like this in her life.


	11. Chapter 10: Have You Ever?

**Ahh I can't stop listening to Songbird lol. Anyways hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think. Yay for tomorrow :D cant wait.**

* * *

><p>It was two days after Santana woke up that the hospital released her; a sling on her left arm to keep her from moving it around too much and a prescription for pain medication. They told her she could return to school once she felt that she was in the right mental state but to take it easy.<p>

She and Brittany exited the hospital hand in hand and waited for a taxi to show up.

"So what do you wanna do?" Brittany asked, looking at the time on her cellphone, it was nine thirty in the morning.

"There is a lot of innapropriate answers to that question," Santana said smiling flirtasiously and Brittany just shook her head and smiled.

"You know what I mean, to school or your house?" she asked as the taxi pulled up infront of them. Brittany opened the door and motioned for Santana to climb in.

"Right. Well how about my house first so I can take a shower and get changed, than to school? We've already missed enough days and I don't want to make up anymore work," she said as she carefully climbed into the back seat of the taxi making sure she did not hurt herself. Brittany climbed in directly after her and closed the door.

"Okay, 113 Maple Ave," Brittany told the driver and he nodded before pulling away from the hospital and out onto the street.

Fifteen minutes later Brittany had paid the taxi driver and her and Santana headed in Santana's house. The house was quiet and empty as was to be expected. They walked towards Santana's room which was at the end of the hall. It was the largest room in the house. It was painted a dark purple and the wall near her bureau was covered in pictures of her and her teammates when she was a Cherrio and even a few pictures of the Glee club were taped up. Santana walked towards her bureau and began to search one handedly through the draws for a change of clothes, while Brittany sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You can take a shower in the bathroom down the hall if you want," Santana told her as she threw a change of clothes on the bed next to Brittany. "You left those here the last time you slept over," she said and the two shared a sad glance. It had been months since they were able to have a girls night without being interrupted by Artie.

"I really missed hanging out," Brittany said grabbing the clother off the bed.

"Me too," Santana said closing the bureau draw and walking over to Brittany placing her change of clothes on the bed. She stood infront of Brittany and leaned down so they were looking each other in the eyes. They stayed like that for seconds before Santana moved in and kissed her gently on the lips. Brittany grabbed hold of Santana's shirt and pulled her closer, kissing her back. They kissed for what felt like minutes to the both of them unitl Brittany pulled away.

"What?" Santana asked, her lips only inches away from Brittany's.

"I'm still with Artie," she replied with sadness in her voice.

"But I thought-" Santana began to say before stopping mid sentence and walking over to her bureau.

"I know, believe me Santana when I say I do wanna be with you but it just doesn't feel right, I need to break up with Artie first," she told her, standing up and walking towards the door. She turned around to look at Santana who was fidling with something ontop of her bureau. "Just give me time," she said before walking out of the room and down the hallway to the second bathroom in the house.

Santana walked towards her bedroom door and slamed it shut. She than walked back over to her bureau and looked at the most recent picture of the Glee club from after they won Regionals. Everyone was smiling and laughing, and if you just looked at the picture quickly everyone would look happy. But as she looked more closely she noticed that her eyes were to the side - looking at Brittany who was sitting on Arties lap; her arms wrapped around his neck and the two of them laughing. Anyone who looked at that picture could say that Santana was happy but the truth was, it is easy to fake a smile but it is never easy to get over someone you love.

_**Santana**_

_Easy come, easy go_

Santana began to sing as she took the sling off her arm, never taking her eyes off Brittany and Artie in the picture.

**_Santana_**

_that's just how you live, oh take take take it all_

_but you never give. Should have known you was trouble_

_from the first kiss, had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

She looked over at her bed, remembering the first time she and Brittany had ever kissed. The memory appearing perfectly clear in her mind. They were starting their freshman year of high school and were coming up with plans for the year.

_**[Three years earlier]**_

"I'm going to join the cheerleading team. Do you know they are named after my favorite cereal - Cherrios?" Brittany said and Santana smiled as she grabbed a notebook and pen of her bureau before turning back to Brittany. She didn't have the heart to tell her that the team was probably not named after the cereal so she just let her continue. "You should too, it'd be so fun" Brittany said and Santana walked towards the bed and laid down next to Brittany. She turned to her side and propped her arm up so she could lean her head on her hand.

"Okay," she replied. She wasn't really the cheerleading type but her and Brittany were best friends and she would do anything for her. She opened the notebook to the first blank page and wrote 'Cherrios' on the first line.

"Oh! And finally make out with someone," Brittany added and Santana laughed. She had made out with multiple guys since the seventh grade but Brittany was what she like to call 'virgin lips'. She was starting high school and still hadn't kissed a guy.

"Do you even know how to make out with someone?" Santana asked and she looked over at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want me to show you how to kiss, so you don't end up embarssing youself?" Santana asked but she didn't give her time to respond, she leaned over and began kissing Brittany. After a minute of kissing Santana pulled away with a smile on her face. She wasn't sure why she was happy but she didn't have much time to think about it before Brittany started asking her more questions about what to do with guys.

_**[Present]**_

_**Santana**_

_Had your eyes wide open, why_

_were they open? Gave you all I had and you_

_tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash, yes you did._

_To give me all your love is all I ever ask, cause what you don't understand is -_

Santana grabbed her clothes of the bed, walked to her bedroom door and entered the hallway.

_**Santana**_

_I'd catach a grenade for ya. I'd throw my hand_

_on a blade for ya, I'd jump in front of a train for ya, you_

_know I'd do anything for ya, I would go through all this pain for_

_a, take a bullet straigh through my brain for ya, but you won't do the same._

Santana walked across the hall to the other bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Brittany stood with a towel wrapped around her body waiting to dry before getting changed. She held her phone in her hand going through the pictures of her and Artie and pictures of her and Santana.

"Love sucks," she whispered under her breathe.

"Come on Britt, Britt I wanna get to school before lunch," Santana yelled in from outside the door.

"Okay," Brittany replied back before putting her phone back down on the sink counter and getting changed.

After Brittany was finished getting changed the two left Santana's house and walked to McKinley High School. It was only a five minute walk but it felt like hours with the silence. They walked up to the doors and noticed that there was two police officers standing at the doors.

"Bags ladies," one of the officers said and Brittany handed him both her and Santana's bags. He began o search through them as another officer patted them down.

"How long is this gonna be like this?" Santana asked and the cop who was searching through the bags shrugged before handing the bags back to Brittany.

"You want to be safe, don't you?" he asked but neither Santana or Brittany answered, they just walked into school right as the lunch beel rang. Students began filing out of their classes and headed to their lockers but they all stopped in their tracks as they noticed Santana and Brittany standing in the middle of the hallway. Santana took a deep breath which Brittany had noticed and she grabbed hold of her hand. She noticed at that same moment the snickers and whispers of the students surrounding them.

"It's gonna be okay," she whispered in her ear as they walked down the hallway, they stopped as they reached Arties locker and saw him talking to Mercedes.

"Santana!" Mercedes yelled as she looked up and saw her. She walked over and gave Santana a half hug as Brittany let go of her hand and walked over to Artie. She opened her mouth to speak but than closed it again. This caused Santana to look up, only to see Brittany pulling her hand back and slapping Artie hard across the face.

"You had no right to do what you did," she said and the entire hallway, including the Glee Club students; turned to look at them. Artie rubbed his face and looked up angrily and Brittany before she turned away from him and headed down the hall. Santana walked away from Mercedes who was in mid-story and followed after Brittany.

The rest of the day went by both quickly and quietly for the two of them. After the Brittany and Arite incident just before lunch no one had even looked at Santana or Brittany, except for the Glee students who welcomed them back with open arms. As they all sat in the Glee club that afternoon everyone but Rachel, Brittany, and Artie who was on the furthest side of the room possible, was surrounding Santana and talking to her.

"Hey can you help me with something?" Brittany asked Rachel, leaning over so she wasn't talking too loud.

"Sure what is it?" she asked.

"Can you help me sing a song, if Mr. Schue says its okay?"

"Of course," she said a large smile appearing on her face.

Mr. Schuester walked in a minute later with a coffee in hand. The students all took their seats and he smiled at Santana. Walking over to her seat and giving her a hug. "We are glad to have you back," he said before backing away and placing his bag on the floor next to the piano.

"Mr. Schue?" Brittany said and he looked over at her.

"Yes?" he said sitting in the stool infront of the piano.

"Would it be okay if me and Rachel sang a song?"

"Definetly," he replied.

Rachel and Brittany stood up from their chairs and grabbed two stools from the corner of the room. They walked into the center of the room and placed them down. Rachel took a seat and looked out at all her peers as Brittany walked over and whispered something into the lead band members ear. He nodded to what she had said and she took a seat in the stool next to Rachel.

"This song is for my best friend," she said smiling at Santana who gave her a confused look, but she didn't have time to explain before the band began to play the song she had asked them to and she began to sing.

**_Brittany/Rachel_**

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_It makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever, have you ever_

_**Brittany**_

_Have you ever been in love_

_Been in love so bad_

_You'd do anything to make them understand_

_Have you ever had someone steal your heart away_

_You'd give anything to make them feel the same_

_Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart_

_But you don't know what to say_

_And you don't know where to start_

_**Brittany/Rachel**_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_It makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever, have you ever_

Santana sat in her chair, a large smile across her face.

_**Santana**_

_Have you ever found the one_

_You've dreamed of all of your life_

_You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes_

_Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to_

_Only to find that one won't give their heart to you_

_Have you ever closed your eyes and_

_Dreamed that they were there_

_And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care_

_**Brittany/Santana**_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_It makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever, have you ever_

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby_

_What do I gotta say to get to your heart_

_To make you understand how I need you next to me_

_Gotta get you in my world_

_'Cuz baby I can't sleep_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_It makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever, have you ever_


	12. Chapter 11: Too Late to Apologize

**If I see one more person say that Santana is manipulating Brittany I swear I will virtually hit them.. hahaha. Brittany knows what she was doing, and yes maybe it was wrong for Santana to say that it wasn't cheating cause it was different plumbing but even at that point I don't think Santana had accepted who she was so she probably thought it would mean nothing if their wasn't any feelings involved. But after she told Brittany she loved her I don't think they hooked up after that. If she was so manipulative she would still be trying to force Brittany to go out with her or even hook up with her. Just cause she sang songs to her doesn't mean she is, she's just showing Brittany her feelings. And now after Artie said that Santana was manipulating her everyone is like "OH MY GOSH SHE WAS!" come on Brittany may be stupid but she's not THAT stupid. Didn't people notice she said "And I totally would be with you if it wasn't for Artie," at the end of 'Sexy' so she knows it's wrong! Her and Santana both have feelings for each other and just because it seems like Santana may be trying to get Artie and Brittany to break up it is not like Brittany had no clue what was going on.**

**Anyways I love both Brittany and Santana so really I don't have an issue with Artie and Brittany breaking up. Just can't wait for Brittana to finally get together. 3 Love Brittany/Santana & Naya/Heather**

**^I posted that on my tumblr, but I felt like I needed to share my anger about this whole 'manipulating' business with you all. lol.**

**Heres the next chapter, it's shorter than the last two I know but after this weeks episode I kind of got writers block because of the sadness that ep brought me. :( haha. But I have high hopes for the next few episodes. Tell me what you think, and what you think will happen for Brittana in the next few episodes.**

**Also I think I'm psychic cause I definitely posted a link to a song in my last chapter or the one before that I believe and said "I could so see Santana singing this to Brittany," and it's the song "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You," by The Black Kids, and although Santana isn't singing it I find it really funny that it's going to be in the next episode - It's the song Blaine, Brittany, and I believe Tina are singing in the next episode. It would be great if Brittany sang a few lines of it to Santana and looked directly at her. I would love it :D.**

* * *

><p>Brittany walked into McKinley early the next morning and headed to her locker; only to see Artie sitting in his wheelchair right in front of it. She ignored him and reached over his head to open her locker; grabbing out her books for her first few classes.<p>

"Can we talk?" he asked, sadness in his voice.

She didn't really want to talk to him but she knew there was no way he would just leave so she closed her locker after grabbing the books she needed, "What do you want?" she asked pulling her backpack off her shoulder and placing the books inside before clasping it closed.

"About what happened, I really didn't mean for the whole school to find out," he began to say, "About you and Santana, I had told Mercedes and Mike and than they both told Tina and it went from there,"

Brittany threw the backpack over her shoulder and looked at Artie. She could tell he felt bad for he had done, but he had really hurt Santana and that wasn't okay with her. Santana didn't even have the chance to come to terms with who she was before the whole school found out that she was a lesbian and Artie was responsible whether he intended for it to happen or not.

"You really screwed up Artie. Even if you didn't mean for it to happen, it did and I don't think you realize that it's not me you should apologize to. I'm okay with who I am but Santana was still trying to figure things out and now she doesn't even have the chance," she told him.

* * *

><p>Santana stood at her locker grabbing her books out for her first few classes. She turned her head slightly and saw Brittany talking to Artie in front of her own locker. Her throat tightened as she noticed Brittany's face didn't seem all that angry as the conversation went on. Santana turned back to her locker and fidled around with her notebooks trying not to steal another glance in their direction.<p>

"Just think of all the times we changed in front of her," Santana recognized the voice of one of the girls she used to be on the Cherrios with saying to another Cherrio who was standing right next to Santana's locker. The two girls walked away, not giving Santana the chance to comment back on what they had said. Before the shooting, Santana would have attacked the girl for what she had said but her arm was in a sling and she knew if she even touched a girl slightly someone would find something to say and she just didn't want to give people another excuse to judge her.

Just a minute later she felt someone playfully grab her sides and she turned around to see Brittany standing behind her.

"Hey," Brittany said a smile on her face.

"Hey," Santana replied, looking in the direction of Brittany's locker and noticing that Artie was no longer there. "What was that about?" she asked motioning to Brittany's locker.

"He wanted to apologize,"

"And?"

"And I told him I wasn't the one he should be apologizing to,"

"I don't really care if he does apologize, it won't change anything," Santana said closing her locker and at that moment Brittany noticed the sad look on Santana's face.

"Did someone say something to you?" Brittany asked protectively.

"It was nothing, can we just get to class?" Santana asked as she turned around to walk towards their first class which was Spanish with Mr. Schuester but Brittany grabbed her right hand and turned her back around to face her.

"San, if someone said something to you I want to know," she said and Santana nodded.

"I promise I'll tell you if someone ever does," she told her and she felt Brittany's pinkie intertwine with her own. "But we are gonna be late," she said and the two walked down the hallway to Spanish. The entire hallway of students watching their every move.

* * *

><p>"I just wish their was something I could do to make it easier for them," Rachel told Finn as they sat in their Math class, waiting for the teacher to arrive. "All I hear is whispers about them, it's just horrible what people are saying,"<p>

Finn looked down at his notebook, not noticing he had been doddling on the cover for the past five minutes. He hadn't really talked to Brittany and Santana outside of Glee club unless it was when he was with Quinn but he knew where Rachel was coming from. She had mentioned many times that her and her parents couldn't go to some restuarants and stores without people looking at them as though they had some flesh eating disease that you could get if you stood too close. It was horrible that many people still couldn't accept peoples differences. He had seen what Kurt had to go through and he didn't want Santana and Brittany to go through the same thing even if he wasn't close friends with them.

"Maybe we could sing a song to them, let them know that we are here for them," he said and Rachel looked at him surprised she hadn't come up with the idea on her own.

"Maybe we could see if Mr. Figgins would let the Glee club hold a rally for Gay and Straight Alliance," she added and he nodded in agreement.

"I'd love to help, if you guys don't mind," they heard a familiar voice say and they turned to see Dave Karofsky standing next to Rachel's desk.

"And why would you want to do that?" Finn asked angrily, he still hadn't forgotten why Kurt had to leave McKinley in the first place.

"Let's just say after the school shooting I came to a realization," he told them and Rachel and Finn shared a glance before turning back to Karofsky,

"We'll have to check with the rest of the Glee club first, because I'm sure more than three fourths of them don't like you. But if you are planning anything I swear I will take you down myself," Rachel said and this made Finn smile. Rachel was cute when she tried to sound tough when he knew she was really a soft emotional girl.

"I promise, I'm not planning anything," Karofsky said and he walked across the room to his own desk.

Rachel pulled out her cellphone and texted everyone from New Directions, for the exception of Brittany and Santana.

_**'Emergency New Directions meeting at lunch, meet in the Glee Club room. Don't mention this to Brittany or Santana,**_"

"I'll talk to Mr. Schu about it too, I have Spanish next," Finn told Rachel before their teacher walked into the classroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If any of you know a good song I could have them sing for the rally let me know. I'm still looking around for one that could fit with the situation.<strong>_


	13. Chapter 12: Perfect

**Okay so just heard Santana's and Mercedes cover of "Dancing Queen" and LOVED IT! Lol. I am so happy Naya is getting all these solos now, she has such a great voice. And you know when shes singing that song the 'Dancing Queen' she's talking about is Brittany. :D...Okay even if she's not I'm going to pretend that that is what it is. Here's the next chapter. I have work the next few days so I don't know after tonight when the next time I'll be able to post is. Tell me what you think. :D**

**Also, if you haven't heard - Nothin But A Glee Thing [which I'm not sure if it's recent or old] but anyways if you haven't heard it yet I command you to go listen to it, it makes me laugh and Heather Morris is the best :D**

**Do not own Glee...If I did Brittana would so be together already...ahahah  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Santana sat in English class paying no attention to what the teacher was writing on the board. The whispering hadn't gotten any better since the morning and after Spanish class when she seperated from Brittany until lunch it was getting harder to deal with.<p>

"Okay class I want you to get into pairs for an assignment," Ms. Smith; their teacher, said and everyone but Santana quickly got out of their seats and started pairing up.

'Great just what I need,' Santana thought to herself as she looked around the room, the entire class was already in a pair.

"Sorry Santana forgot that James was out sick today, I'll be your partner," Ms. Smith said and a few of the girls that were on the Cherrios snickered and Santana shot them a dirty look.

"Actually I'm not feeling good, you mind if I go to the nurse?" she asked and the teacher looked down at the sling on Santanas arm and than back up at her.

"Sure," she replied going to her desk to write Santana a pass.

After Ms. Smith gave Santana her pass to the nurse, she grabbed her bag off the ground and headed out the classroom trying to keep herself from crying before she reached the bathroom, which was were she was really planning on going. She didn't need the nurse asking her what was making her upset. Once she was outside the classroom she ran down the hallway as fast as she could to the first girls bathroom she could find and flung the door open, not even caring if there was anyone behind it. Luckily no one else was in the bathroom so she walked up to the sink and grabbed a paper towel as the tears began to fall down her face.

_**Santana**_

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

Santana threw the paper towel that was in her hand away in the trash and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me_

Santana wasn't normally a P!nk fan, but that song stood out to her and it made her feel better everytime she had thought about coming out. Right now she was just hoping it would get her to stop crying before someone walked into the bathroom and saw her. She wasn't the type of person to cry in front of people, Brittany was the only one who saw who she really was and she wanted to keep it that way. However, before she could get herself to stop crying the bathroom door opened, she looked into the mirror and saw Brittany standing at the door in the reflection. She sighed in relief and turned around to look at Brittany, her eyes puffy read.

"What's wrong hun?" Brittany asked as Santana fell into her arms and cried into her shoulder. "I had to grab a book from my locker and saw you run in here,'

"I'm disgusting, I'm gross, I'm a creep -" Santana began to repeat all the things she had heard people whisper about her today.

"Don't say that," Brittany said, backing away from her.

"It's true," Santana said turning away from Brittany to grab another paper towel.

_**Brittany**_

_You're so mean when you talk_

_About yourself. You were wrong._

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead._

_So complicated,_

Brittany walked over to Santana and grabbed hold of her right hand. A small smile appeared on Santana's face.

_Look happy, You'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_ohh ohhhhhhh_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me_

_**Santana**_

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_**Brittany**_

_So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard_

_And it's a waste of my time._

_**Santana**_

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_**Brittany**_

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that,_

_**Santana**_

_Why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

_Pretty, pretty, pretty_

_**Santana/Brittany**_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me_

_you're perfect, you're perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me_

Santana laughed as they finished singing the song and pulled Brittany close to her with the hand she was holding.

"I love you Britt you always know how to make me feel better," she said with a smile.

"Now who said those things to you - I want names," she said with a smile and Santana laughed through tears.

"Violence doesn't get you anywhere," Santana said looking down at her arm and Brittany nodded.

"I know but I just hate to see you in pain," she replied kissing Santana softly on the lips but this time it was Santana who turned away.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"All we need is for someone to walk in that door," she said and Brittany backed away from her.

"You wanna ditch until lunch?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded and they headed towards the bathroom door. Until Santana noticed the faint red stain on the ground. She looked up and realized that this was the bathroom she had been in the day she was shot. She shook in Brittanys arms, and Brittany gave her a worried look. "It's never going to be normal around here again, is it?" she said as they walked out of the bathroom.

"No, probabaly not. But we can try and make it better than it is now," she told her as they hooked arms and walked down the hallway towards the schools back exit.

* * *

><p>As the lunch bell rang the New Directions members; including Mr. Schuester, filed into the Glee Club classroom.<p>

"What's this for?" Mercedes asked.

"Where's Brittany and Santana?" Kurt followed behind Mercedes.

All of the Glee club members besides Santana and Brittany sat in their seats waiting for an explanation, including Artie. Rachel stood up and everyone sighed as usual, think she had called them here to discuss something about herself that was completly unimportant to them.

"These past few days have been rough for Santana and Brittany," Rachel began to say and she noticed Artie take the locks of the wheels of his wheelchair.

"I'm out," he said but Finn got up from his seat and stood in his way.

"I get it Artie, your hurt by what happened but imagine yourself in their position. This isn't even about their relationship it's about who they are and how this school can't accept them or Kurt because they are different," Finn told him, but he had started to look around the classroom at the rest of the group. "It doesn't matter if you think Santana's a bitch, or if you don't really talk to either of them - we were all there for Kurt and we should all be there for Santana and Brittany too, no matter what our personal feelings are,"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"So what do we do?" Artie asked sounding more interested than he had before.

"Well Mr. Schuester talked to Mr. Figgins with us and he's going to let us hold a Gay and Straight Alliance assembly," Rachel answered. "And with yours and Karofskys help we-," she continued before being cut off by Sam.

"Woo...Karofsky? I'm not cool with that," he replied and Quinn who was sitting right next to him holding his hand, nodded.

"Come on guys, he swears he has no plans to sabotage us. After the lockdown he had a change of heart I guess," Finn said and then he looked at Kurt who he knew should have a say in the conversation, "What do you think Kurt,"

"I'll give him the benefit of the doubt," he replied.

Mr. Schuester stood up from his stool and walked over to the white board. "Okay, so anyone have any song ideas for this assmbly?" he asked and the group automatically began to call out the names of songs they felt fit with the situation.


	14. Chapter 13: Crash & Burn

**Hey, so sorry this took me like a week to put up. I've been really busy and had a bit of writers block. Thank you all for the feedback and opinions. It really helps me with my writing. This weeks episode of Glee was really good, there wasn't much Brittana moments, but the part at the end with them I loved :D. Especially when Brittany said "Cause I believe in you," I was like "AWWWW" hahha. Anyways, so sad that there's only two episodes left for this season, but that might give me a chance to make a few more fan-fics. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and thank you to:_ MKAmericanhero_ for the song idea. I completly forgot about this song.**

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany sat in the abandoned playground that was only a five minute walk from McKinley, pushing themselves back and forth on the swings at the far end of the park. Of course this was all Brittany's idea, but the pint of vodka in Santana's hand was all hers. She stopped the swing and twisted the cap of the top of the bottle and took a swig of it before holding the bottle out to Brittany who stopped her swing and just looked down at it.<p>

"Won't we go to jail for disobeying the contract we made with Mr. Schu?" she asked, and Santana laughed.

"Britts that wasn't even a real contract. The only thing we could get arrested for right now is underage drinking and the Lima police have way more important things to do than look out for drinking teens," she told her and Brittany grabbed the bottle from Santana's hand and took a small sip before handing it back to her. Besides, it wasn't like they were driving a car or putting anyone at risk so there was a slim chance Mr. Schuester would find out. Brittany began to push herself off the ground again as Santana placed the cap back on the vodka bottle and placed it in her bag.

"Can I ask you something Britt?" Santana asked, looking around the park as though recalling memories of the times she had been here before.

"You just did," Brittany joked, but she stopped swinging again and looked at Santana. "What's up?"

"Do you remember when we were younger and our parents used to bring us here?" she started to ask and Brittany nodded, "And when we were around five our parents tried to make us play with other kids cause all we did was sit in the corner and play by ourselves?"

"Yeah, and they tried to split us up. We wouldn't stop crying until they let us play together again," Brittany added with a smile..

"Yeah," Santana said with a laugh. "Do you think our parents knew? Do you think if we actually listened to them back than things would be different?" she asked and Brittany stood up off her swing and faced Santana with serious eyes.

"Santana whether you like it or not, you were born this way and nothing that your parents, or you, or me, or anyone could have done would change who you are," Brittany said angrily. "You're perfect. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Santana looked down at the ground.

"You can't keep letting what all those McKinley kids say to you get to you, that's why they keep doing it," she continued, "You have to show them that you are proud of who you are, and maybe they'll back off,"

Santana grabbed the pint out of her bag, took another swig before realizing the bottle was empty and stood up to throw it in the trash next to the swing set. "We should probably get back to school," she said bending down to pick up her bag and than walking over to Brittany, grabbing her hand tightly. Brittany nodded, grabbing her bag off the ground and the two left the park and headed back to McKinley.

By the time they had got back to school, the bell was ringing for next period. They had not realized that they had missed lunch so they quickly made their way to the vending machines in the lunch room and grabbed a snack before heading to class.

The rest of the day went by quickly for Santana and Brittany. The numbness from the alcohol wearing off just at the end of the second to last period. It had helped Santana get through the rest of the day without getting upset over whatever insult someone threw at her, she just kept walking with her head high.

"Attention students of McKinely High, in just a few moments we will be having a mandatory assembly in the gym. I expect each and everyone of you to be on your best behavior," Mr. Figgins announced over the intercom. A majority of the students cheering because they wouldn't have to go to their last period class.

Fifteen minutes later the entire school was seated in the gymnasium, their loud voices shouting over the teachers who were trying to calm them down. Brittany and Santana sat in the front row, next to Emma who had patted the two empty spots next to her when they walked in; hand in hand, trying to ignore the glares from the other students. There was a time when they were able to hold hands and not even have to worry about someone giving them a second look, but now that people knew it meant something more than a friendship, it suddenly wasn't okay.

"How are you girls?" Emma asked nicely.

"Good Miss P," Santana replied for the both of them, and Brittany nodded with a smile.

"Students, students. Quiet- Quiet down please," Mr. Figgins said talking into the microphone in front of the stage. When the gymnasium of students finally quieted down he continued to talk. "Today we have a special treat for you, Mr. Schuesters Glee club, who is hard at work getting ready for nationals is going to perform a number for you all today," This caused both Santana and Brittany to look at each other with confused facial expressions. "And to say a few words before the performance - Mr. Dave Karofsky," Mr. Figgins finished and Karofsky stood up from the stands and took Mr. Figgins' place at the microphone.

"Within the past week, McKinley has gone through a lot. From shootings, to students coming out," he said looking directly at Brittany and Santana. "At a time when we should come together, we are all still pushing each other away. Haven't any of you noticed that the taunting and teasing we put people through can have consequences," he began to say and the whole gymnasium went quiet. "Yeah I used to be one of those people who picked on everyone at this school. Some students more than others, but after what happened last week I learned that it gets you nowhere in life. Except maybe a body bag," he said in reference to one of his fellow football team mates who had died due to a bullet through his head. "If you need someone to pick on so bad - pick on me.." he continued and all the students glanced at each other in confusion. "Because just like Brittany, Santana, Kurt, and Blaine and probably a few others at this school who are too afraid to admit it, I'm gay," he said this and the entire gymnasium went in to an uproar. "But just because I'm gay doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass," he said and this caused Santana and Brittany to laugh. Mr. Figgins walked back over to the microphone, patted Karofsky on the shoulder with a smile and turned to face the students of McKinley.

"Quiet down, and now performing a single from the group Savage Garden, New Directions," Mr. Figgins said pointing towards the stage.

Mr. Schuester walked over to where Emma, Santana, and Brittany were sitting and took a seat on the other side of Emma. He smiled at the three of them before focusing his eyes on the stage as the curtain was pulled to the side and the New Directions stood on stage, hand in hand. Finn at one end of the group and Rachel at the other end. Finn stepped out from the group, placing the microphone he held in his hand to his mouth and began to sing.

_**Finn**_

_When you feel all alone_

_and the world has turned it's back on you_

_give me a moment, please. To tame, your wild, wild heart._

He looked directly at Santana as he sang the last line, and she shook her head with a laugh. Rachel stepped out from the group and grabbed hold of Finns hand before looking over in the direction of where Santana and Brittany sat. Santana had a large smile on her face, and Rachel smiled back before placing the microphone to her mouth.

_**Rachel**_

_I know you feel, like the walls are closing_

_in on you. It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold._

Artie let go of Mikes and Mercedes hands and rolled his wheel chair to the front of the stage so he was in between Rachel and Finn, who had just let go of each others hands. He looked over in Santana's and Brittany's direction, and Brittany who had just been looking up in awe of what was going on in front of her, looked down at the ground.

_**Artie**_

_When darkness is upon you door._

_**Mercedes**_

_And you feel like you can't take anymore._

The rest of the New Directions stepped to front so they were in a straight line once again, their hands holding microphones to their mouths.

_**All**_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall. Lift you up_

_and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heat. If you need to crash then crash and burn, you're not alone._

The group took a giant step back, leaving Kurt to stand at the front of the stage by himself.

_**Kurt**_

_When you feel all alone_

_and a loyal friend is hard to find. You're caught_

_in a one way street, with the monsters in your head._

Kurt stepped back and Sam took his place**.**

_**Sam**_

_When hopes and dreams are far away._

Followed by Puck.

_**Puck**_

_And you feel like you can't face the day._

Sam and Puck moved back into the group.

_**All**_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall. Lift you up_

_and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heat. If you need to crash then crash and burn, you're not alone._

Artie rolled his wheel chair to the side of the stage so he was looking directly at Brittany and Santana. Brittany had finally looked back up, a weak smile on her face. He gave her a friendly smile, and nodded towards Santana.

_**Artie**_

_'Cause there has always been heartache, and pain and_

_when it's over you'll breathe again, you'll breath again._

Artie moved back into place with the group as Finn stepped forward again.

_**Finn**_

_When you feel all alone_

_and the world has turned it's back on you_

_give me a moment, please. To tame, your wild, wild heart_

_**All**_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall. Lift you up_

_and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heat. If you need to crash then crash and burn, you're not alone._


	15. Chapter 14: Sweet & Low

**Hey all, new chapter. I know it took me a while to post but I had some serious writers block for this story. Hope you like it, tell me what you think. REVIEWS ARE AWESOME :).**

**This chapter was inspired by the song Sweet and Low by Augustana, if you haven't heard it LISTEN TO IT NOW! lol. Cause it is what helped me to get out of my writers block :D.**

* * *

><p>Santana stood next to Brittany at her locket as she placed the books that she didn't need to take home back into her locker.<p>

"So.." Santana and Brittany heard a familiar voice say behind them and they both turned to see Artie.

"What?" Santana said, and angry tone in her voice. She was still mad at Artie for outing her, even if he hadn't intended for it to happen. She wasn't going to let him forget it.

"What did you two think of the song?" he asked. Brittany closed her locker and stood next to Santana.

"I think it was really nice for the Glee club to do that for us," she said, smiling down at Artie and hooking her arm into Santana's.

"I chose the song. I just want you to know that I will always be there for you," he said looking directly at Brittany, but he moved his gaze to Santana as well. "Both of you. We all are," he added.

"The song was nice, M-C Wheelchair but I don't think it's going to change anything," Santana replied. Artie laughed at the new nick name Santana had given him. She may be rude, but she did come up with pretty good nick names for everyone.

"Maybe it will, maybe it wont," he said before pausing as if to think of what he was going to say next. "I'm okay with you two being together you know. I wasn't at first, but I am much as I love Brittany I am not going to stand in her way of being with someone she loves," he told them and Santana tried unsuccessfully to hold back a laugh, which caused both Brittany and Artie to look at her.

"I'm sorry...It's just, technically you can't stand in her way," she told him and Brittany shook her head as she playfully hit Santana on the arm.

"Guess the old Santana is back," Artie said a small smile on his face, but sounding upset. "I'll see you two later," he said before turning around in his wheelchair and making his way down the hall.

"Santana..." Brittany said looking at her.

"What? It was funny," she told her. Brittany unhooked her arm from Santana's and intertwined her fingers with her own. They walked down the hallway, still receiving glares from a majority of the students, but less than there had been before. Maybe things were beginning to change at McKinley, or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

* * *

><p>The next morning Brittany woke up to see Santana looking over at her.<p>

"Morning," Santana said, a smile on her face.

"Morning," Brittany replied, sitting up on Santana's bed. Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany gently on the lips before throwing her legs over the side of her bed and standing up on the cold wooden floor.

"Want breakfast?" she asked and Brittany nodded as she got up from the bed as well.

"Sure. I can make it if you want," she told her and Santana eyed her suspiciously.

"You with a stove...I'm not sure if I feel safe," she said jokingly as she walked towards the door, Brittany following closely behind. They walked into the kitchen and Santana made her way to the fridge as Brittany grabbed a pan from the hook above the sink and placed it on the stove.

"Eggs?" Santana asked and Brittany shook her head.

"I'll just have pancakes," she replied and Santana reached above Brittany's head to the cabinet above the stove to grab the pancake batter. Brittany kissed Santana gently on the neck as she leaned over her and Santana laughed at the unexpected feeling of Brittany's lips on her neck before losing grip of the pancake batter and the box falling to the floor.

"Britt!" Santana said half laughing, half frustrated. Santana bent down to pick up the box but Brittany grabbed her by her black tank top and pulled her up gently, she kissed her on the lips and Santana kissed back before pulling away a smile on her face.

"You didn't get enough sweet lady kisses last night?"

"I just really missed you,"

Santana smiled before leaning in to kiss Brittany again, her one good arm pulling her by her tee shirt to bring her closer.

"Santana!" the two girls heard someone yell and they looked up towards the front door to see Ms. Lopez standing with a suitcase close behind.

"I should go," Brittany said running from the kitchen into Santana's room to get changed back into regular clothes.

"Yes you should!" Ms. Lopez yelled after Brittany.

"Mom," Santana said, as she bent down again to pick up the pancake box that had fallen and placing it on the counter.

"We will talk when she leaves," he mother said not even looking at her. Brittany came out a few minutes later and glanced over at Santana mouthing: "I'll be outside" as she walked to the front door and left.

"What the hell!" her mother turned yelling at her.

"What?" Santana asked, as if she didn't know why her mother was so angry.

"Are you two? Are you? Do you know what people will say about me, about you?" her mother yelled.

"Yes mom we are dating, yes I'm gay, and everyone already knows and yes they say things. If you care to know I've been picked on ever since the shooting for it,"

"I don't want Brittany coming over here anymore,"

"She's been there for me through everything, she was there for me in the hospital when I almost died, where were you mom!"

"We are not having this conversation,"

"We never have this conversation,"

"Go to your room,"

"No. I'm going out," Santana said walking towards the door as tears of anger began to fall down her face, she grabbed her coat from the coat hanger next to the door and throwing it on her. Not even caring that she was wearing shorts and a tank top.

"Santana," her mom yelled but she ignored her and opened the door walking out on her.

Santana saw Brittany sitting on the sidewalk across the street with her headphones in her ears. Santana crossed the street and Brittany looked up at her. She stood up and pulled her into a hug, taking the ear buds out of her ears. "Come on," whispered in her ear before she backed away and grabbed Santana's hand and the two walked down the street.


	16. Chapter 15: Family Portrait

**Okay so after like a month and a half I finally have a new chapter for this. Sorry for the long wait everyone, I had severe writers block and I still kind of do with this story. Nothing really important happens in this chapter but I hope to have something interesting coming up. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for the next chapters. :)**

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana walked arm and arm into Brittany's house. Santana had finally stopped crying halfway through their walk due to Brittany's ridiculous funny statements that Santana was in no mood to correct, but it made her laugh and that was all she really needed. She sometimes wondered if Brittany played the 'stupidity card' to avoid or fix awkward situations. Although she had stopped crying, her eyes were still a bright red and she tried her best to cover her eyes up with her bangs as she walked into Brittany's house.<p>

"Brittany?" Brittany's father called from another room. She closed the front door behind her and turned to Santana.

"You can go upstairs if you want," she smiled at Santana as she unhooked her arm.

Santana gave her a suspicious look, "You sure?" she asked nervously and Brittany nodded. She smiled weakly at the blonde before making her way upstairs at the same time Brittany walked into the other room. Santana took her jacket off as she made her way up the stairs, and she heard Brittany and her parents begin to talk. Not wanting to sit in Brittany's room and ponder on her thoughts she decided to sit at the top of the stairs and listen in to the conversation.

"We love Santana just as much as you do. You know that," Santana heard Brittany's mom start.

"But her mom called us and let us know what happened," her dad added. "It's not that we are being judgemental or that we don't want Santana in our house. We would never do that to either of you, but maybe it would be best if she were to go home and talk to her mother," he finished. Santana sighed heavily, she knew it was too good to be true thinking Brittany's parents would save her from her mother. Not wanting to listen anymore she stood up from the top step and made her way to Brittany's room at the end of the hall way. She hadn't been to Brittany's house in a while, but nothing seemed to change. She walked into the room and saw all the pictures of Brittany and her family, and other friends. She threw her jacket on the chair in front of the desk and continued to look around the room. Next to her bed, on the night stand was a picture frame with pictures her and Brittany had taken at the mall during the summer. She smiled but moved her gaze around the room, before walking towards the bed and taking her sneakers off. She fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

**[Downstairs]**

Brittany placed her hands in her pockets and looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I know. It's just her mom is barely around, but once she finds out something she doesn't like about her daughter she goes in full on mother mode".

Brittany's mom patted her on the shoulder, "I know honey. But some parents are like that,"

Brittany looked up and glanced at her mother and than her father. "You guys aren't like that though," she said before pausing to make sure this statement was true. "Right?" Both of her parents nodded.

"We love you for who ever you are. You know we've never judged you. The same goes for Santana," her dad replied.

"Thank you guys," she said hugging her mom. Brittany turned around to head upstairs but her mother gently grabbed her arm and turned her around to face her.

"Are you two hungry?" I can make you two breakfast," she told her and Brittany nodded, remembering that they had actually been in the middle of making breakfast at Santana's house before her mother interrupted. Her mom let go and walked out of the room into the kitchen and her father smiled at Brittany before standing up off his chair and following closely behind. Brittany turned and made her way upstairs. When she reached her bedroom she saw Santana lying on her bed with her eyes closed. Unsure if she was awake or asleep, Brittany smiled as she gently closed the door behind her and walked towards the bed. Santana did not move at all until Brittany sat down on the bed next to her. She opened her eyes and smiled up at the blonde.

"Hey B," she said, turning towards Brittany. Brittany reached her hand over and brushed the bangs out of Santana's eyes.

"Hey," she replied, staring at the Latina's puffy red eyes. "You okay?" she asked, already knowing the answering, but trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah," Santana lied as she moved in closer to Brittany, resting her head on her shoulder. Brittany bent down and gently kissed Santana on the lips before backing away with a smile.

"We've been friends forever Santana. I know when you're lying,"

"And I hate you for that,"

Santana laughed at her last statement, before moving her face to rest against Brittany's neck. She threw her good arm around the girls stomach and Brittany pulled her in close. She wasn't used to being the strong type, but she wasn't used to Santana being so fragile either so she tried her best to comfort her. "I just want to stay like this forever,"

"If only," Brittany replied as she ran her hands through Santana's hair.

A knock came on the door and Santana nearly jumped out of Brittany's arms but Brittany held tight and would not let her go. "Calm down. It's just my mom," she whispered into her ear. "Come in" she yelled and a few seconds later the door swung open and Brittany's mom walked in to the room with two glass cups that looked to be filled with orange juice. Her mom walked over towards the bed and handed one cup to Brittany who took a large sip before placing the cup on the table next to her, and than she placed Santana's glass on the night stand next to her.

"Your dad's just finishing up the pancakes and then the food will be up," her mom said looking at the two girls lying on the bed.

"Thanks mom," Brittany said as her mother made her way towards the door.

"Yeah. Thank you," Santana said, "And for letting me stay the night," she added. Brittany's mother turned around to face them once again.

"You know I would let you stay for as long as you wanted under any other circumstance. But I really do believe you and your mother should talk. Not just about this, but everything else as well," her mom replied.

Santana nodded, "Yeah," was all she said. Brittany's mom left the room and the could hear her make her way down the stairs. Santana moved out of Brittany's hold and pulled the sling off her arm. When she finally got it off she threw it on the floor and moved so she was now sitting up on her bed.

"What's wrong," Brittany asked, confused as to why Santana suddenly moved away.

"I just don't want to bother your parents," she replied.

"They don't mind,"

"B. Your parents may say that they are okay with it, but that doesn't actually mean they really are,"

"Not everyone is judgemental,"

"Yeah. And not everyone is as accepting,"

Brittany looked down and shrugged. There was no use trying to argue with Santana. The room was silent for a few minutes until Brittany's parents finally walked into the room with two plates of food. They handed a plate to each one of the girls and Santana took her plate from Brittany's dad and looked down at the food on the plate - eggs, pancakes, and bacon. She smiled before looking up at Brittany's parents, "Ths looks good. Thanks," she said.

Brittany took her plate and nodded in agreement with Santana. "Thank's mom and dad," she said, not wasting anytime and taking a fork full of eggs and eating them.

Brittany's parents left the room after telling the girls to call down if they needed anything and Santana looked down at her food once again.

"What?" Brttany asked as she finished cheweing.

"I just haven't had a home cook meal in forever," she replied as she started to eat. She knew it was just breakfast, but when she did eat breakfast it usually consisted of a bagel from The Lima Bean, it was good to finally have some real food again.


End file.
